The Disappearance
by AnimeForEverAndForAlwayz
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped, and the three fiesty boys have to save her, will they just argue, or save Kagome?(sry the ch.'s are screwed up, there was an extention to ch. 2!)
1. The Sitting

The Disappearance  
  
Chapter #1: The Sitting  
  
"Inuyasha, I am telling you for the LAST time, I AM NOT MAKING YOU RAMON UNTIL WE GET TO THE VILLAGE!!" Kagome was just as exhausted as Inuyasha, and everyone else. Jewel hunting was getting old! They were all headed to the village were Kaede lived, so they could take a break.  
  
"You know what? FINE! Don't make me Ramon period! If you are just going to be a brat, then fine, I will get food myself!!!" Inuyasha had a daring look in his eyes as he walked next to Kagome.  
  
"SIT INUYASHA! I AM SOOO TIRED OF YOU COMPLAINING ALL THE TIME!!! SO DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU ARE HUNGRY OK??" Kagome was furious, and Shippo, who was on her shoulder, jumped off and walked over to where Miroku and Sango were walking.  
  
"Gosh guys, I hope Kagome wont break Inuyasha's back! When she said 'Sit', he came down so hard, it looked like it REALLY hurt!"  
  
"Don't Worry Shippo," Sango had thought that to, but just to make Shippo happy, she put in, "I bet Inuyasha might learn a lesson by hurting himself after Kagome sais 'Sit'!"  
  
Inuyasha had looked over his shoulder, and dog demons had excellent hearing, so obviously, he heard that, "Sango, I am glad you can't sit me..I would be dead by now!" Inuyasha laughed at that.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT!!!!" Kagome had heard enough, and every one was quiet the rest of the way, even Inuyasha, who's back hurt from the 'Sits' Kagome yelled.  
  
Wow, my first chapter, I am excited! now for the next chapter......Happy Reading! Anime Hero 


	2. New News

Chapter #2- The New News  
  
When the group got to Kaede's village, Miroku went to get something to eat, Kagome and Sango went to take a nap, and Shippo and Inuyasha (not together) went to look around. Of course, Inuyasha and Shippo had many arguments during the hunt, and so they held grudges against each other.  
  
"Well Kagome, today, lets see now, you have said 'Sit' To Inuyasha about.....well, five or so times?" Sango was curious, but then she realized she wanted to end the conversation because she was so tired.  
  
"Yes Sango, about five times, I guess Inuyasha loves to get into trouble. And what has gotten into him, he was picking on Shippo like the ENTIRE trip.....poor Shippo!"  
  
"Well, I guess Inuyasha just thinks Shippo is annoying, and maybe jealous too, you spend so much time with Shippo, I think Inuyasha is feeling neglected." And with that, the two girls fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Later, outside  
  
"Kaede, isn't Sango staying here for a while?" A demon exterminator, called Sashaya, who was from Sango's home.  
  
"Hai, she is, why do you ask?"  
  
"She needs to come help us with a big demon, and no, I don't want Inuyasha coming, the last time he came, He ruined everything!"  
  
"Ok, let me go get her, I will be right back." Kaede left the hut, when she got to the hut where the girls were staying, she found the two of them talking. "Sango, Sashaya is here to talk to you, come with me, and Kagome, you can come to if you like." The old priestess led the two friends to where Sashaya was.  
  
"Sashaya, it has been a long time! I am glad to see you, please sit, and tell me how things are, oh yeah, and this is Kagome!" Sango was more than happy to see her old friend.  
  
When they had sat down, Sashaya explained why they needed Sango Back... 


	3. New News Continued

Chapter #3 New News (Continued)  
  
"So you see, we need you at the village, for a while, and please DON'T take Inuyasha, remember what he did last time...." Sashaya squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose at the thought of Inuyasha coming.  
  
"Don't worry Sashaya," Sango replied, "Just give me a sec. to pack, and I promise, NO Inuyasha."  
  
"Thank you Sango, this means a lot to us as the village!"  
  
Later on  
  
After Sango had said her farewell to everyone, and knocked Miroku unconscious, Kagome and Kaede fixed up a nice dinner for everyone. They were quite while they ate, and it was only when they finished did they start a conversation.  
  
"Kagome, why didn't Sango bring all of us with her?" Miroku was very curious, and HAD to ask.  
  
"It is because of last time....." Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Remember how Inuyasha chose to fight that demon? Sashaya didn't want that to happen again."  
  
Inuyasha had risen and left the hut, but not without hitting the ground as he stepped out of the hut, because of Kagome's "SIT INUYSHA! You BETTER not fallow Sango, or the village might exterminate YOU!"  
  
"Damnit Kagome, I was just going to take a walk, I feel a demon's presence near-by! GOD!" Inuyasha rose and walked calmly away.  
  
(OHHHHH cool, next chapter now...) 


	4. Kikea

Chapter #4- Kikea  
  
Inuyasha was walking on the outskirts of the village when he heard a russle in the bushes. "Hey! Who's there? Come on! Tell me!"  
  
The rustling stopped, and a human stepped out from behind the bush. "My name is Kikea, and I am from a near-by village, I was wondering if there was a exorcist that I may speak to." The man was old, but he looked healthy, and he had brown hair, and bags under his eyes.  
  
'Well, I don't smell a demon in him, so that's good, and also, he came to the right place' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Ok then Kikea, you came to the right place, my friend is an exorcist, his name is Miroku, let me take you to him."  
  
Inuyasha led the way to Kaede's hut, and when Miroku came outside, he gasped, and Kikea gasped too.  
  
"Hey! What the Hell is going on?" Inuyasha was confused.  
  
"Miroku, is that you?" Kikea couldn't believe it.  
  
"Kikea, is my god father Inuyasha," Miroku explained to a confused looking Inuyasha, "Of course, what do you need Kikea?"  
  
"There is a lot of demons that are possessing the villagers. I need you to remove and maybe destroy them, yourself."  
  
"Hey, I could destroy them!" Inuyasha added.  
  
"No Inuyasha," Miroku confirmed, "This is my work, after all, Kikea came for me."  
  
And with that, Miroku packed some things, and him and Kikea left.  
  
"Ok, so now it's just the three of us, what do you want to do?" Shippo was just fine with Sango and Miroku leaving, but if only Inuyasha would leave, then Kagome and him could spend some time together without Inuyasha hurting him.  
  
"It will be the two of us if you don't shut up runt." Inuyasha glanced sideways at Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha, would you please.............oh......maybe........SIT!" Kagome had had enough for tonight.  
  
"Ok FINE bitch! I am going to go take another walk, away from you and the runt." Inuyasha stormed off.  
  
Inuyasha better watch his mouth, or Kagome WILL break his back! Laterz- AnimeHero 


	5. The Attack

Chapter #5: The Attack  
  
Kagome had gone inside with Shippo. Kaede was in her hut fixing things up, and cleaning up after Inuyasha. Kagome helped, but when Kaede saw how tired she was, she sent her to her hut to sleep. Shippo stayed with Kagome, curling up into a little ball right beside her.  
  
(Outside, where Inuyasha was)  
  
"Well, I still can sense the presence of a demon. I just can't find out where the hell it is!!!" Inuyasha was getting frustrated because he could smell the sent of a demon, but when he followed it, it disappeared.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want to come inside to rest?" Kaede had seen him, and his tired expression too.  
  
"No old woman, I don't. I feel a demon's presence, so I need to stay awake- "  
  
There was a loud crash, about 200 yards from where Kaede and Inuyasha were standing.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and ran towards the commotion. Now there was screaming, and panick quickly spread throughout the village. "Kaede, go get Shippo and Kagome!!"  
  
While Kaede did just that, Inuyasha ran towards the dark figure who made the noise. He was about 3 times Inuyasha's hight, with glowing red eyes, and big, batlike ears. The only thing Inuyasha could see was the silhouette of the figure. "WINDSCAR!" The blue wind from the Tetsusaiga blasted towards the creature, knocking him back, but pretty much unharming him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I do not wish to fight you, for it is a different person I seek" The figure said in a low, deep voice, "My name is Tokuma, and I just want the girl called Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha stoped in his tracks at Kagomes name, and said, "You lay one hand on her and I'll slice you up you bastard!!!"  
  
The figure rose up in the air, and disappeared, without a trace. Inuyasha heard a scream, but it was muffled up by a hand, and Inuyasha knew the scream belonged to Kagome.  
  
(BUM-BUM-BUUUMMMM! see what happens next-Laterz, AnimeHero) 


	6. Not Just One Demon

Chapter #5: Not Just One Demon  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, but when he reached Kaede's hut, no one was there. "Oh dammit! Where the hell IS everybody!" As if on que, Kaede, Shippo, and some villagers walked out of the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome is gone, the demons who attacked the village took her." Kaede held a small container up in the air, "But Kagome acted fast, and put the jewel shards under Shippo's sleeping bag."  
  
"Wait a minuet. There were more Demons?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"I only fought one. DAMMIT! I didn't even really fight him, he just told me he was after Kagome, then disappeared. He must have been the leader, but how many were there do ya think?"  
  
"Maybe about seven."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, then Shippo broke the silence by saying to Inuyasha, "And I saw the direction they went too. It was that way." He pointed towards the forest of Inuaysha, towards the well where Kagome came from.  
  
"Well then, what the hell we waiting for?" Inuyasha was growing impatient and began to walk into the forest. Shippo followed, but the villagers and Kaede stayed behind. Inuyasha stoped, and said over his shoulder, "Well, are you coming or not old woman?"  
  
"We need to stay here and tend to the wounded villagers, Inuyasha. We want to come, but we are terribly sorry we can't." Kaede turned around and walked into the village, and the villagers scattered to see who was hurt, dead, or just fine.  
  
"Well ok then. I guess it's just you and me runt." Inuyasha glanced at Shippo, "And I have no clue where the villages Miroku and Sango took off to are either."  
  
"Ok, why don't you see if Kagome is on the other side of the well? She might be..." Shippo had a worried look in his eyes, and Inuyasha could tell he WAS worried without looking at him, just by smelling his emotions.  
  
"Fine then runt, I will do that" And they started towards the well. 


	7. The Well

Chapter #7: The Well  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well, towards Kagome's home, into the furture.  
  
"I really don't think that she is here," Inuyasha said to himself as he stepped out of the well, "But I will check anyways." He started towards Kagomes house, when something grabbed his arm.  
  
"Inuyasha! I am sooo glad you're here!" Souta, Kagome's little brother, was always ecstatic when Inuyasha came. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Isn't she here?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Dammit! I have to go! Bye Souta!"  
  
Inuyasha took off towards the well, with Souta standing sheepishly in the middle of the shrine area.  
  
(Back in Inuyasha's time)  
  
"Inuyasha.......Kagome isn't there?" Shippo was surprised to see Inuyasha back so fast.  
  
"No, I asked her little brother, and he hadn't seen her."  
  
"I thought that Kagome's family would be mauling you and touching your ears like Kagome always said they did, so you would be gone longer."  
  
Inuyasha had to hit Shippo for that, but quickly turned away from Shippo. He hated it that Kagome's family was so interested in his ears.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, I guess we should start going in the direction that the demons took Kagome." Shippo really wanted to get onto Inuyasha's good side, but everything he said or did didn't help.  
  
"No kidding huh runt?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME A RUNT!!"  
  
"WELL SOOOOO WHAT! LETS JUST GO OK?!?"  
  
The two started towards the forest, still fighting.  
  
(heheh, Let's hope they don't keep fighting throughout the entire search!) 


	8. The First Village

Chapter #8: The First Village  
  
The two boys, Shippo And Inuyasha, after a days walking, were getting tired.  
  
"Inuyasha, isn't there supposed to be a village around here somewhere? I can smell one." Shippo, who was thinking about Kagome all day, suddenly smelt the villages scent.  
  
"Yeah, I smell it too, but I don't smell any demons."  
  
"Same here, I don't know whether to take that as a good thing, or a bad thing....... ya know?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes. As they entered the village, a familiar scent caught his nose, and when he looked up at Inuyasha, he too, had gotten the scent.  
  
"Hey, that smells like.....MIROKU!" Shippo was a little happy to be able to say that, but Inuyasha wasn't happy to hear that.  
  
"Oh great, now we'll run into that Monk. Perfect."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, must you be so bold?" Miroku came from the inside of a hut, and Inuyasha said it loud enough for him to hear that comment. "Where is Kagome, did she stay behind?"  
  
"No, she got taken away."  
  
"BY WHO!?!"  
  
"I jerk demon, that's who!" Shippo didn't want to explain, he just wanted to eat and rest.  
  
"Why don't we go over to Kikea's hut, he is the owner of this village, maybe he can give you a hut to use, and some food too."  
  
They followed Miroku to Kikea's hut, and when they got there, he was surprised to se Inuyasha again.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, it's so nice to see you-who's this?" He said, tipping his head towards Shippo, who was on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"I am Shippo!" Shippo puffed out his chest very proudly. The girl you met, Kagome, was taken by some demons, and we are looking for her, also-"  
  
"-Can it runt." Inuyasha interrupted. "I will do the talking if anyone is going to explain things."  
  
Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder, onto the ground, bit Inuyasha's ankle, and stormed out of the hut.  
  
While Kikea went to get some herbs for Inuyasha's bite mark, which was deep, and bled rapidly, Inuyasha explained what had happened in Keade's village to Miroku.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I am done will all exorcism's, and I was going to leave tomorrow. I guess I could accompany you."  
  
"That would be fine...but one ONE condition.......NO GIRLS you perverted Monk!"  
  
"Very well." Miroku was red in the face, and his eyebrow was twitching.  
  
When Shippo came back, everyone ate, and Miroku was forced to sit between Inuyasha and Shippo, because they started fighting again. 


	9. The Journey Continues

Chapter #9: The Journey Continues  
  
Miroku was very hesitant to leave, "But I HAVE to stay here!" He said when Inuyasha and Shippo started dragging him from Kikea's hut, "The Ladies NEED me!!"  
  
"Can it Monk," Inuyasha new this routine all too well, "MAYBE later, but we HAVE to find Kagome!"  
  
The now three boys left the village, and moved on. They had no real clue where to go when Inuyasha started to smell the demon's smell. It was a faint but horrid smell which loomed off into the forest, instead of staying on the path.  
  
"Too bad we don't have beautiful Sango and Kirara with us." Miroku missed Sango more than anything, but a good slam on the head from Inuyasha made him come back to reality.  
  
"Ohhhhh your precious Sango! what would you do without her? You're fine monk!" Inuyasha had been listening to Miroku complain pretty much the entire time they were searching, "She is just probably kicking some stupid demon's ass right now." That remark didn't help. It put Miroku back into his "Sango Trance".  
  
"Oh geeze! Wont he quit for even a second?" Shippo wanted Kagome to get back, even though he stayed quiet, Inuyasha still was being mean. 'I bet it is his way of taking his anger out on some one, particularly me' Shippo thought, 'I think he is angry for not being able to protect Kagome. Wow, he really MUST like her!'  
  
Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku were quiet for a while. Everyone, except for Miroku of course, was alert and even got tense when a bird chirped, or a twig snapped underneath their feet. Something was following them, but Inuyasha and Shippo kept quiet about it. No need for a panic.  
  
When all the boys smelt the familiar scent of a villages fire, or some kind of cooking. They all relaxed. When they arrived at the village, everything except for a few huts was destroyed.  
  
"GOOD GOD! What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha was very nervous about the situation, apparently the demons had been here.  
  
(ohhhh yeah baby! getting to the climax, not lemony, that's gross, but BLOOD! muhahaha!) 


	10. The Survivors

Chapter 10: The Survivors  
  
"It Looks like the demons have already gotten here," Miroku murmured, "I bet they will destroy anything in their path..."  
  
"So they must be in a hurry, I mean if they ARE the demons who took Kagome, to get her somewhere!" Shippo was completely bedazzled by this sight, and when he caught Inuyasha's eye, he stayed quiet.  
  
"Shippo, we shouldn't talk about those damn demons aloud." Inuyasha too was bedazzled, but he knew they needed to keep quiet, there was no need to get the entire countryside all riled up.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha." Shippo murmured as quietly as possible.  
  
"I can't hear you Shippo, what was that?" Inuyasha was teasing, but Shippo glared at him, jumped on his shoulder, and used both of his small fists to slam Inuyasha on the head. "OWW DAMMIT!"  
  
"Hey look you two," Miroku, while Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting, was looking around for any signs of life, "There are people over there, maybe we can ask for the leader of this 'village'."  
  
They all walked up the group of people, and when the people saw them, one of them stood. 'Good, must be the leader.' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"Hello. I am Onami, The new leader of this village. As you can see, most of our huts were destroyed, and while fighting the demons who came in, our old leader, Katamo, died." The new leader looked sad, and tired as well.  
  
"We are very sorry about your loss," Miroku decided that if Inuyasha started talking, there would be trouble, "The demons who came and destroyed your village, what did they look like?"  
  
Onami closed his eyes for a second, then opend them and said, "They were really large, with red eyes, they were all gray colored, except for their leader, he was twice as big, and pure black except for his red eyes. Oh yeah, and he was carrying a girl. She had no voice, and I think the demon who was carrying her made her that way. She also was wearing white and green clothing."  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "Which way were they headed?"  
  
"That way..." Onami pointed towards the mountain, "But be careful," Then he eyed Inuyasha's ears, claws, and teeth, and said, "But it looks like you may be able to handle them easily, hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha started walking towards the mountain, he was mad that the demons took Kagome, and her voice. He was also mad at the fact that the villages leader had been so rude to point out he WAS in fact, a hanyou. 'Forget it, if those two are going to be so slow, I will take matters into my own hands.' He thought, but then looked behind him to see he was out of the village. Suddenly, there was a scent of a demon, and it was coming close. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, and stood there, waiting. 


	11. The Blue Demon

Chapter 11: The Blue Demon  
  
The demon came out of nowhere, and headed straight towards Inuyasha. It was a deep blue, with coal black eyes, and had black teeth and claws. It stood at about 30ft. in the air, and moved fast.  
  
"Who are you....demon?" Inuyasha knew this was just another demon, but was curious as to if he was with the demons who took Kagome.  
  
"I do not need to tell you, for you do not need to know." The demon hissed these words, even though it was not a snake-like demon, "I shall kill you before you can even ask again." With that, the demon charged at Inuyasha, jumped over him, and raced towards the village. "Oh that son of a bitch." Inuyasha charged after the demon, and stopped behind a large tree. The demon was standing there, getting ready to attack, and infront of it was Miroku, Shippo, and Onami, and they all were ready to fight.  
  
When the demon started charging towards them, Miroku pushed Shippo behind him and yelled, "WIND TUNNEL!"  
  
"DAMMIT MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled, and had to run out of the way as the tree he was standing behind was uprooted.  
  
When Miroku stopped the Wind Tunnel, Inuyasha walked up to him, and slammed him on the head. Then he walked away.  
  
"Huh?" was all that Miroku was able to say before Shippo stated pushing him towards where Inuyasha was walking.  
  
"Feh." Was the only thing Inuyasha said.  
  
When they managed to catch up to Inuyasha, Inuyasha didn't look at them. "Inuyasha, just WHY did you hit me on the head?" Miroku's head still hurt, but he needed to know, even if it meant getting another bump on the head.  
  
"I had the demon right where I wanted him," Inuyasha explained, "And you just had to pull out your Wind Tunnel when I was right behind him too."  
  
Inuyasha walked ahead, and ignored anything Miroku had to say, and Shippo fell asleep on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
(Later on, like after two hours of silnce and walking, AND shippo waking up..)  
  
"Inuyasha, can't we make a camp for the night?" Shippo asked inuyasha. "You two wimps can, but I have the demons scent, and I am moving on." Inuyasha was tired, and Shippo could see that.  
  
"You are tired too Inuyasha. You need some rest, and don't call me a wimp either." Shippo preferred being called 'Runt'.  
  
"Good God, you guys, we are looking for Kagome, I mean, Miroku, wouldn't you go without stopping if Sango was taken by demons?"  
  
"Yes." Miroku muttered under his breath.  
  
So they kept walking.  
  
(Heh, at least Shippo is small enough to sleep on someone's shoulder! Laterz-AnimeHero! P.S. My new name is AnimeForEverAndForAlways) 


	12. The Dream

Chapter 12: The Dream  
  
"INUYASHA!" Shippo probably could have been heard about two miles away, "PLEASE!!! Can't we just stop for TONIGHT??"  
  
"I told you before and I WONT tell you again after this......." Inuyasha could sense Miroku and Shippo leaning towards him as he walked. "NOT TONIGHT!"  
  
There was an eerie silence for a while. Shippo was looking up at the pink, purple, and orange clouds that were forming due to the sunset. Miroku had his cursed hand up and stroking his chin, deep in thought. Inuyasha was looking at the ground, replaying the incident that happened at Kaede's home village in his mind....over and over.  
  
Inuyasha could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up and saw Miroku looking at him, a smirk growing.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into YOU?" Inuyasha waited, but no answer.  
  
After another (shorter) moment of silence, Miroku finally spoke up.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, I believe that if you wont let us camp out for the night, I have come to a last resort."  
  
Another, larger smirk grew on Miroku's face.  
  
"Which is....?" Inuyasha's voice sounded nervous.  
  
"Do you want me to show you.....or tell you?"  
  
"Ummmm, what the hell, show me."  
  
Miroku lifted his staff and before Inuyasha had the chance to get away, smacked him HARD in the head.  
  
Shippo looked down at the unconscious hanyou before him. "Tsk Tsk! Miroku, that was evil. Even for Inuyasha."  
  
"All's well that end's well." The monk smiled at Shippo.  
  
Dragging Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku found a nice place to sleep. They laid down, and slept.  
  
Inuyasha was swept into darkness....a long, never ending tunnel.  
  
"What the-"  
  
He looked above him. The was Kagome. She was different though.  
  
"Kagome.......what happened? Ka-"  
  
He was cut off by a loud scream. He looked around himself, his feet met the ground. He looked up again. Kagome was gone.  
  
"Kagome? Where are you!?"  
  
The cave started to disappear and a forest was around him. He heard light footsteps behind him.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered as he turned around.  
  
"Inuyasha......." Kagome said with a hushed voice.  
  
Inuyasha started walking towards her.  
  
"Kagome......" He stopped, "Wha-What happened to you?"  
  
"Don't be afraid, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked over her body. She was wearing her regular era clothes, but her hair, and face was different. Her hair was a violet color, her eyes were bright silver, and she had fangs, like his.  
  
"Kagome...Who did this to you? Why do you look like this?"  
  
Kagome smiled, which made Inuyasha's heart burst. 'My Kagome......at least she's alright.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "This is a dream. I do not know if I truly AM this way. I hope not. The only secretive way I CAN communicate with you.....is by dreaming, and using some of my Miko powers."  
  
Inuyasha slowly nodded. He walked up to her, and embraced her in a gentle hug. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her familiar scent.  
  
"Kagome....Are you ok?" He let go of her, and looked down at her.  
  
"Yes. But there is an important thing I need to tell you."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Naraku is planning to attack you. Soon. Please be careful."  
  
Kagome started to fade away.  
  
"Kagome! Please! Don't go!"  
  
"I must.......Good bye..........Inuyasha."  
  
She was gone. It was just Inuyasha standing there, looking around. He laid down and shivered. 'Kagome, please be careful yourself.'  
  
Inuyasha woke up, with a headache. Miroku and Shippo were still asleep. He reached up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Ouch! Damnit!" He felt the bump that was on the top of his head.....right between his ears. "Miroku, I swear to the gods I'll get you for that!"  
  
He listened to the forest sounds, the birds, and rustling leaves. He looked over at Miroku and Shippo again. Their breathing. One of them wasn't breathing like they were asleep. He strained harder to get exactly WHO it was who was awake.  
  
'That stupid monk.....it has to be him.....' He quietly stalked up to him. Raising his fist, he slammed down REALLY hard on the monk's head.  
  
Miroku crunched up into a ball. Silently, he said, "Ouch....what was that for?"  
  
"For yesterday." Inuyasha answered coolly. Miroku moaned.  
  
Shippo sat up and looked around. The sight of Inuyasha standing over Miroku, who was ferociously rubbing his head made him laugh hard.  
  
This startled Inuyasha. He looked up and saw Shippo rolling around, shaking with laughter.  
  
'My friends are morons.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he remembered Kagome. 'Except you, Ka-' He was interrupted from his thoughts when the image of Kagome popped into his head. 'Last nights dream! Why didn't I remember it!' He remembered the warning Kagome gave him. "Naraku is planning to attack you."  
  
"He-hey Miroku.....Shippo....." The two of them looked up, surprised to see the worried look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Last night.....I had a dream, Kagome was in it, but she was different."  
  
"Different?" Shippo asked, his voice light.  
  
"Her hair was violet colored, she had fangs.....and her eyes.....they were silver!"  
  
Miroku and Shippo lightly gasped. They looked expectantly at Inuyasha,  
  
"And....she told me that Naraku is planning to attack us." He looked down, and nodded slowly, mainly to himself.  
  
Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, and Miroku looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Did she say when?" Miroku was curious.  
  
"No." Inuyasha mumbled. He looked up, and smiled. "But I know we can at least blow him away."  
  
(Whew! I hope you liked this chapter......PLEASE r&r! thanx! AnimeForEverAndForAlways) 


	13. Naraku's Scheme

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and co. Sits in corner sobbing...Fluffy....WAAAAA I only know Kikea, and the other people you do not recognize.  
  
Chapter 13: Naraku's Scheme  
  
Naraku Sat near a window in his castle. Kagura and Kanna were standing near him.  
  
"Well....." Kagura was getting impatient. Would he make up his mind to get Inuyasha already? "We're waiting."  
  
Naraku looked at Kanna, then Kagura. He smiled, a nasty, evil smile that made Kagura wish she hadn't done what she did so many years ago.  
  
"Soon, soon we will go after Inuyasha and his pack. But we must wait until he is vulnerable." Naraku looked away. "Kanna, come here."  
  
The little demon stepped forward, with her mirror. "Yes?" She was a little shaky as well.  
  
"Show me where Inuyasha is."  
  
Kanna turned her mirror, an image of Inuyasha walking with Shippo and Miroku came up. Naraku looked at it. Voices came out of the image.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," Miroku was talking, "There's a village not far from here. We CAN stop to rest, it is small, but the people there are nice to every one."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, then mumbled "Ok." He stopped, and turned to Miroku. "But if ANYTHING happens, we ARE leaving."  
  
Miroku and Shippo nodded. "Even something in your dreams?" Shippo asked.  
  
Naraku leaned closer to the mirror. 'Dreams? Of his lover? Or nightmares?' He thought. He listened as Inuyasha started talking.  
  
"Maybe. Depends. If it is a warning, like last night's dream, then yes." Inuyasha looked down, deep in thought.  
  
Naraku sat up, motioned to Kanna that she could leave, and nodded to Kagura.  
  
"It is time we leave. Inuyasha will be at a weak village, we wil attack with only ourselves. Kagura, you will go after the Monk and the kitsune. I will go after Inuyasha."  
  
Kagura nodded. Then she remembered something. "What about Kanna?"  
  
"She will stay here. Do not ask why."  
  
:::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::::   
  
Inuyasha could feel his stomach growling at him. He looked over to Shippo and Miroku, who were both looking at their stomachs too. He rolled his eyes.  
  
'I still don't understand what happened to Kagome. Will she change the next time I see her?' Inuyasha looked up to the clouds. 'Will I find her?' He shook his head. 'BAKA! Of course I will! How could I think that about Kagome?'  
  
Shippo couldn't stop picturing a different Kagome in his mind. It was driving him nuts. 'Oh Kagome!' Shippo blinked to get rid of the tears that were building in his eyes. 'Where are you? When I get my hands on the people who took you.....I'll.....I'll......What WILL I do?'  
  
Miroku kept switching his thoughts from Kagome, to Naraku. 'If we do end up fighting, I can use my Wind Tunnel. Ohhhh, if only we had more people....like......Sango........Yeah.....my beautiful Sango.' A perverted smile crossed Miroku's face. Inuyasha saw it. He smacked him straight over the head.  
  
"Stupid Monk. Now's not the time to think of Sango, or any other women. Right not, we need to focus on Naraku."  
  
Miroku opened his mouth in astonishment. "Why...Inuyasha, that was the most mature thing you have said in quiet some time."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Speak for yourself."  
  
(a/n: if I were Miroku, I would have said "Ouch. That REALLY hurts." But Miroku being Miroku, maybe not lol!)  
  
"Well, Inuyasha.....look!" Shippo pointed towards the village. They all smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a dark cloud swormed over the village, coming closer to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. Inuyasha could already tell what the cloud was made of..... Poison Bugs.  
  
"Naraku's Poison Bugs!" Shippo said. "Miroku, PLEASE don't use your Windtunnel on them.....remember last time?"  
  
"Yes." Miroku said, rubbing his cursed hand.  
  
Naraku, and Kagura came up quickly behind them. By then, Inuyasha had already unsheathed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Well well well, Inuyasha. Where's your lover?" Naraku stood before Inuyasha, in his Baboon cape.  
  
"Trying to taunt me again? Nice try, but this time, things are different." Inuyasha set Tetsusaiga's Blade on his shoulder.  
  
"So sure of yourself. That kind of thing always get you into trouble."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Naraku. He stepped forward. Naraku stepped back about ten feet.  
  
"Huh" Inuyasha was confused. "Oh well........WINDSCAR!" The three claw-like winds hit Naraku like a bomb.  
  
'Well, I guess I have a better chance of winning against Naraku if he doesn't have Kagura or Kanna with him.' Inuyasha looked around. Miroku and Shippo were fighting Kagura. Finally, Miroku lost his patents.  
  
He unwrapped his prayer beads. "WIND TUNNEL!" Inuyasha wanted to stop Miroku. He was sucking in some Poison Bugs.  
  
"Stop! No! Miroku!" Inuyasha and Shippo were yelling at him. Instead, Miroku ignored them.  
  
When Miroku wrapped his prayer beads around his cursed hand, there were still poison bugs around. Kagura was no where to be seen, and Naraku was laying on the ground, badly hurt. Inuyasha walked up to him.  
  
"Well, Naraku, leave ME and MY pack alone........or I WILL do more damage to you then todays." Inuyasha walked off, towards the village.  
  
"Inuyasha? Do you think he will listen?" Miroku was fine, and Shippo had a black eye.  
  
"No, but he will stay away for a while at least." Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "You ok?"  
  
"I'm just fine." Miroku looked around the village. "Looks like everyone ran away."  
  
Inuyasha was looking around too. "Yeah, damn, I was hoping to have something to eat. We CAN make camp here though."  
  
Shippo and Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he grew another head.  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha was confused by their looks.  
  
"HOW can you be thinking of food at A TIME LIKE THIS?" Shippo asked. Miroku nodded his head.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged them off. 'Well, at least we might be able to find some food around here.'  
  
(Wow....wasn't that great? Lol, please R&R, and also, I fixed the chapter problem, so everything is ok and there should be no confusion. Ja ne! -AnimeForEverAndForAlways- Oh yeah, in case you didn't notice, I LOVE Sesshomaru, so he might be in a few chapters. )  
  
( 


	14. The Second Dream

a/n: Ok....I do like Kikyo...a little....but she IS a wench.......and yes I WILL ad her in some chapters.......  
  
Chapter 14: The Second Dream  
  
"INUYASHA!!! MIROKU!! I FOUND SOMETHING!!!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You DIDN'T have to yell so loud." Inuyasha came to where Shippo was standing. "My ears are going to ring for a while."  
  
"Shippo? You found something?" Miroku walked up to him, and gasped. "There has to be enough food for about a week here!"  
  
Inuyasha hadn't noticed the piled up food, right next to him. He started for the food, but got stopped by Miroku's staff.  
  
"We need to see if we can pack this food....before we go to eat." Miroku looked like he wanted to eat it right away too.  
  
"Baka. Fine."  
  
After they had sorted out what to bring, and what to eat, the three chose a large hut to sleep in.  
  
"Wow, this is a nice hut!" Shippo exclaimed. "Why doesn't Kaede have THIS kind of hut?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, but was peering out of one, his eyebrow raised. "Because, the old hag can't make anything else."  
  
Miroku smacked Inuyasha on the head with his staff. "Inuyasha....now tell me....WHO was the person who took care of you when you where hurt? And WHO was the person who helped us defeat Tsubaki? hmmmm?"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled a little and then said, "Well, if I hadn't of been there, you would have been toast. And also, do I need to remind you of WHO had to restrain you from those priestess's?"  
  
Miroku looked around, searching for help from Shippo. None. "Fine, I see that we have both made our points." He laid down, and soon his breathing was deep.  
  
Shippo had gone to sleep too, next to Inuyasha. He looked down at the little demon, and sighed. 'You know, he IS kind of cute, but only when he is sleeping.' Inuyasha's thoughts turned over to Kagome, and the first dream he had. 'Will I have the dream again? Will Kagome look the same as she did in that other dream?' He laid down, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
This time, he was not in some cave thing, but near the well. He looked over, Kagome was sitting on the lip of the well, humming. She did not look like a demon, just, Kagome.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped down from the well, and ran over to Inuyasha. Soon they were in a tight hug. Kagome was softly crying.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha was stunned to se her crying.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, just promise me you will continue looking for me ok? No matter what. Please, can you promise me that?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, her eyes where fogged with tears.  
  
"Of course. I promise." Inuyasha hugged her again. He heard something, it was behind him.  
  
He released his grasp on Kagome and they looked back. Kagome tensed up, and Inuyasha gasped a little.  
  
Kikyo was standing there, bow and arrow pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU TRAITOR! INUYASHA, YOU MUST COME TO HELL WITH ME!" She shot the arrow, but suddenly, Inuyasha felt himself hitting the ground. he readied himself for the pain, but none came. He opened his eyes, and looked up. Kagome was standing there, holding the arrow, unharmed.  
  
"Kagome How-"He was cut off. Kikyo was screaming in rage, and charged at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha is MINE! Get AWAY!" Kagome stayed still, and Inuyasha got to his feet and jumped backwards. Kagome had used Kikyo's arrow to make a shield. A blue aura circled around Kagome, and Kikyo was standing on the outside of it. Her expression was calm.  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome's voice was low, and calm. "I do not want to fight with you! Why can't you just see that Inuyasha does not belong to either one of us?"  
  
Kikyo looked stunned, then coldly said, "Inuyasha belongs to me and always will. You are just a reincarnation, you know nothing."  
  
Kagome looked Kikyo in the eye, "I am NOT just a reincarnation! I am a PERSON! A MIKO!" Kagome flung the arrow at Kikyo and sent her flying into the woods.  
  
Kagome looked at a startled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"  
  
Inuyasha opend his mouth, but couldn't exactly find the words. After a while, he said, "Wha-What happened? I mean I saw the whole thing....but why did Kikyo try to kill me...in a dream?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I do not know. Somehow, Kikyo has managed to enter your mind. I am sure she would try to kill me too."  
  
"If I meet up with her....what will I do?"  
  
"Well....best I can think of is act like nothing happened." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Come on, let's go for a walk before I need to leave."  
  
Inuyasha got up, and him and Kagome linked arms, and walked into the forest.  
  
After a long silence, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and stopped. "I-Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"DO you love me, like you love Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha started to answer, but stopped. "Kagome.....what ever happens, I will always love you. Even if somehow I end up going to go to hell with Kikyo, I WOULD rather stay here, alive, with you."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome slowly sunk into a tight hug. Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's chest, and sighed. Inuyasha could hear her heartbeat. He started to feel Kagome growing lighter and lighter. He looked at her, and found that she was staring at him.  
  
"See you later." Kagome cheerfully said, then vanished.  
  
Inuyasha looked around for a minuet. He finally decided to try to wake himself up. "Hey!!! Me!!!! Wake up!!!! Hello!!!!! Wake UP!!!" Inuyasha finally DID manage to wake himself up.  
  
(Ok!!!! there might be some more mushy-ness later in the story, but NO LEMONS!!! ok, well, Ja Ne, AnimeForEverAbdForAlways ) 


End file.
